


don't blame me (love made me crazy)

by winestainedcardigan



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Everyone is happy here, F/F, Happy Bucky Barnes, Happy Ending, Natasha Romanov Feels, So this is what you get, also, bc i did not do any research, because that comic is my personality at this point, bucky barnes is in love with natasha romanov, buckynat - Freeform, canon bc i said so, happy Natasha Romanov, i absolutely have no idea how to write people fighting, im sorry, it hurts, let's also pretend that i know what i'm talking about here, marvel count your days, natasha in a white suit, some dialogue came from the winter soldier (2012) comics, that russian part just came from google translate so, we could've had it all, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29733837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestainedcardigan/pseuds/winestainedcardigan
Summary: bucky proposes to natasha in the middle of a mission.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	don't blame me (love made me crazy)

**Author's Note:**

> hi again everyone, this fic is dedicated to my buckynat besties on twt, yall know who you are <3 
> 
> *title is from don't blame me - taylor swift
> 
> enjoy <3

“Alright, team. Are we ready?” Steve said, double-checking his parachute for the second time to make sure he’s fully secured. The three all replied, giving him a nod or a ‘yes’. Steve nodded at the response, “Good. Now, let’s roll.” He said before jumping off the plane. They were on a mission in Berlin, they had to get out two fugitives who they've been trying to look for these past few weeks. When they received an intel, they had to move quickly and they had to make sure no one could see or recognize them.

“Sucks to be you two.” Sam chuckled before flying out of the plane.

Bucky glared at Sam, rolling his eyes at him and mumbled, “God, I hate him.” Natasha let out a laugh and secured herself to the parachute, “Oh come on, James. This will be fun.”

“I hate heights.” Bucky said, looking down at the blanket of snow covering the forest of Berlin.

“Just because you died once,” Natasha rolled her eyes, sarcastically before putting on her goggles. “You ready?” She turns to him who took a deep breath and placed his goggles on before nodding.

They both jumped off together and while Bucky was getting nervous that his parachute might not work, he can hear Natasha laughing in his earpiece, making him calm his nerves a bit. As they landed safely, they immediately took their positions, making sure that they cannot be seen by the guards. Bucky watches as Natasha slowly makes her way at the front gate while Bucky takes cover for her just in case. He sees her swiftly knocking out two of the guards without even making a slightest sound.

“Come on,” Natasha said, not even out of breath. “God, I should’ve braided my hair today.” She waved her red hair out of her face.

_God, she amazes me._

“We’re in.” Bucky said into his earpiece.

“Good. One of the guys, Fredrik Heinrich is in level 4, we don’t know what cell block he is in yet but make sure you get to him. Sam and I got the other one.” Steve replied.

“Got it.” Natasha responded.

They reached the main room and saw that there were at least ten huge men with guns. Natasha looked at Bucky and smirked, “Most kills get to pick the restaurant later.”

“You’re on.” Bucky said and immediately started shooting at them. Natasha, on the other hand, jumped on one guy’s shoulder, strangling him with her arm as she gunned down two other men at the same time. She then shot the man she was holding on to and gracefully landed on her feet, using her black widow bites on the other guy who’s charging at her. Meanwhile, Bucky had already shot four men and is now having a knife fight with a tall soldier.

The soldier Natasha was currently fighting with suddenly punched her in the stomach making her groan lightly but she immediately gained upper hand as she kneed him in his privates and punched him in the face hard enough to make him unconscious. With four men down, Natasha saw Bucky struggling with another soldier and threw her taser disk, landing it on the soldier’s arm. “Thanks!” Bucky said before kicking the guy on the chest, hitting his head on the concrete wall.

“I got five men down.” Bucky smirked.

“What? No way!” Natasha said, disbelief on her face making Bucky chuckle.

He looked around the room, dead german soldiers on the floor, making sure no one was moving before turning back to her. He suddenly got serious, “Hey, do you wanna marry me?” Natasha’s head turned to him so fast, she felt like she had a whiplash but before she could even say anything, the remaining soldier that was hiding threw a small metal ball in front of them. “Fuck, a bomb.” Bucky said, immediately grabbing Natasha’s arm and pulling her out of the room and with only a mere second, the bomb exploded.

Both of them made it into the next room but fell onto the floor due to the impact, Bucky groaned and sat up. “Well, that was a total mood killer.” Natasha slowly sat up, looking at Bucky with wide eyes.

“What did you just say?”

“I said that was a total mood killer.” Bucky said nonchalantly, reloading his gun and not even looking at her.

She rolled her eyes, “No! The one you asked me before the bomb.”

“Oh!” He looked up from what he was doing, “I asked if you want to marry me.” He grinned.

A huge smile is slowly spreading across her face, “Are you really asking me this right now?”

He shrugged, “We’ve always been unpredictable,” She bit her lip, feeling that if she doesn’t, her face is going to break. “So, what do you say?” Bucky said softly, placing his hand on top of hers.

“Yes, James. I’ll marry you.”

Bucky’s face broke into a huge grin and placed his metal hand on her cheek, capturing her lips. “By the way, I won,” Bucky said when he pulled away while Natasha gave him a glare. “Loser pays too.”

She sighed, “Damn,” She sat up and looked around the room they were in before turning at him again, “Fine but no pancake houses!” She said. She held out her hand to help him stand up, “Also, I get a ring.”

“Definitely.” She smiled and stood on her toes, giving a quick peck on his lips.

They were in some sort of file room and Natasha is already rummaging through the files, looking for more information of their wanted men. When she found nothing, she moved on to the computer that looked like it was taken out of the 70s.

“Have I ever told you, you look good in white?” Bucky said.

She rolled her eyes and continued typing on the computer but a hint of smile on her face, “A few times actually,” She responded.

“Okay, Heinrich is in Cell Block B in Level 4.” Natasha said.

Bucky nodded in response and before they could make another move two soldiers walked in. The two soldiers instantly pointed their guns at them. “Up!” One of the soldiers screamed at them, motioning their hands. Both of them slowly raised their hands as the soldier walked to them, “Who are you?” He asked, his face getting dangerously close to Natasha’s face.

Bucky keeps his eyes on the soldier that’s in front of Natasha while she looks unbothered by the soldier. “I said, who are you?!” The german soldier screamed, grabbing Natasha’s chin harshly.

“Hey!” Bucky shouted.

“Shut up!” The other soldier who was pointing a gun at them.

Natasha smirked, “Tvoy khudshiy koshmar.” She spoke in russian before grabbing the guy’s arm, twisting it, kicking his chest to throw him off. Bucky took the chance to grab his knife and throw it to the other guy, the knife perfectly aiming it between his eyes. He saw Natasha taking the soldier down but he was able to get his hand around her neck, making Natasha struggle to fight back. Bucky quickly grabbed his gun and aimed at his leg, making sure it didn't hit Natasha. The soldier let her go as he cried out in pain, “That’s my wife!” Bucky shouted before aiming at his head, taking him out instantly.

Natasha looked at him with a raised eyebrow to which he returned with a wink.

“Let’s go.” Natasha said, a stupid smile on her lips and a light blush on her cheeks. She can't believe she's marrying this man.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaah i hope yall loved it!! i'm kinda proud of this one lol also, follow me on twitter @romancffbarnes and tumblr theasianwitch, let's be friends and cry about buckynat together 
> 
> ily all!! stay tuned for more buckynat fics <3


End file.
